


Advent calendar ficlets

by sevenfists



Series: Sid/Geno Tumblr ficlets [21]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists
Summary: Originally posted to zhenyabest for the 2019 Kinky Advent Calendar. Subject matter is noted by chapter.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: Sid/Geno Tumblr ficlets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/873789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110
Collections: Zhenyabest's Kinky Advent Calendar 2019





	1. Day 3: virginity, losing virginity [747 words]

Zhenya wanted to seem really smooth and experienced and confident, but he’d probably already blown his cover by coming just from Sid fingering him. He hadn’t been able to help himself. It just felt so good, and he’d been playing with his dick and thinking about what it would feel like with Sid inside him, and then it just kind of happened. 

To be fair, Sid had seemed more impressed and turned on than scornful. But still.

Now, Sid was lying on top of him, sloppily kissing him and rutting against his hip, one arm awkwardly tucked between their bodies so he could keep his fingers buried deep in Zhenya’s ass. Zhenya was ready to move on to the next step and _do_ it and get it over with, but he didn’t know how to say that, and so he just let Sid keep doing his thing. He was already hard again.

“God, Geno,” Sid muttered into Zhenya’s neck. He pulled back and sat up, sliding his fingers out of Zhenya’s ass with a wet noise that made Zhenya’s face heat. Everything about Sid made Zhenya feel hot all over, his pale soft body, his pink nipples and pink mouth, his hard pink cock jutting between his thighs. Zhenya wanted to try sucking on it, but that was another thing he didn’t know how to ask for.

Sid fumbled for Zhenya’s hand and squeezed out some lube onto his fingers. “Will you, um. Do me? I’m just—” He stopped, and turned even pinker than he already was. “Curious, I guess, I—” He bit his lip. “Geno, I’ve never done this. I mean. Had sex.”

Zhenya stared up at him, wondering if he had misunderstood. “You don’t?”

“I know it’s weird,” Sid said, shading from pink into scarlet. “Like, I’m nineteen, I should’ve—but I just haven’t. So.”

“Me, too,” Zhenya said. “I don’t also.” He had decided early on that he couldn’t have the things he wanted and also pursue professional hockey, and for a while he had been okay with that. But now there was Sid, who seemed to want the same things Zhenya did, and was patient and nice and kept inviting Zhenya over to play video games and make out, and Zhenya really wanted to have sex with him.

Sid’s painful blush faded a little. “You—really?”

“Yes,” Zhenya said. He tugged Sid closer with his clean hand and stroked his lubed fingers over Sid’s hole, closely watching Sid’s face. “So it’s okay you don’t.”

“Well, I guess,” Sid said, and then his eyelids fluttered as Zhenya pushed his fingers inside.

He was tight and so slick, almost slippery. Zhenya didn’t have any idea what he was doing, but Sid seemed content to rock against Zhenya’s hand and make soft noises that Zhenya found enthralling. Did this count as sex? Were they having sex right now? Zhenya decided it counted. He was tired of being a virgin.

Sid pulled off at last and opened the condom. Instead of rolling it onto his own dick, he put it on Zhenya’s. He was bright red again. “Is this okay? I know we had talked about—”

“Yes, yes,” Zhenya said eagerly, and helped Sid position himself and get the right angle, and didn’t at all manage to hold back a moan as Sid sank down on him, tight and so sweet.

“Oh my God,” Sid said. He rocked his hips a few times, staring down at Zhenya with bright, eager eyes. “I can’t believe how good this feels.”

“We do a lot,” Zhenya said. They could do it every day, if Sid wanted. He clutched at Sid’s soft hips and thighs and tried to pull Sid into motion, because he was dying to get off.

“Okay, yeah,” Sid said. He lay down on top of Zhenya, in Zhenya’s arms, and they moved together with no real rhythm or finesse, frantically rutting in whichever way felt best, kissing haphazardly whenever their mouths managed to connect. Zhenya was so sweaty and so turned on and also so happy to be here in Sid’s rumpled bed, with Sid moving above him and groaning like he was losing his mind on Zhenya’s dick.

“Come on,” Zhenya said, “come on, Sid, _davai_ ,” most of the way to losing his own mind, and finally Sid went tight around him and came in sloppy spurts between their bodies, and Zhenya could roll his hips up a few times and let go.


	2. Day 3: virginity, losing virginity [747 words]

Sid pressed his fingertips to Geno’s perineum, tucked in behind his balls. “Tell me.”

Geno shook his head mutely. Sid rotated his wrist to take a big handful of Geno’s balls through his briefs and gently massaged them. He liked to leave Geno’s underwear on until Geno started making the little wet gasps that meant he was desperate for it, and Geno was probably getting close now. Half an hour of playing with Geno’s balls and taint and cotton-covered asshole while Sid watched TV was usually more than enough to make Geno beg.

He didn’t like to say it, though. Sid slid his thumb back to press against Geno’s hole, and Geno jerked in his lap with a whine. “Tell me,” Sid said again.

Geno groaned and clung more tightly to the pillow he was clutching against his chest. “You know.”

Okay, yeah, Sid _did_ know, but he wanted to hear Geno say it, because the more agitated he got, the sweeter of a mess he would be by the end. “You’ve gotta ask for what you want.”

Geno groaned again and flexed his hips, pushing his erection against Sid’s thigh. “Give me fingers.”

Sometimes Sid made him say _please_ , but that could take a while, and Sid was feeling impatient tonight. They’d been spread out on his hotel bed for nearly an hour, at first just lying curled together to watch the Avs play, then wrestling a little, then kissing, and then Geno had stripped off his T-shirt and spread himself out across Sid’s lap. He knew how to get what he wanted.

Sid bent forward to kiss the dip of Geno’s back. “Hand me the lube,” he said, and Geno shifted to pull it out from beneath the pillow. Sid tugged at Geno’s briefs until they were down around his thighs, baring the thick curve of his ass. He couldn’t resist giving each cheek a good squeeze. There was still a faint hickey on the left side from last week when Sid had gotten a little distracted eating Geno out.

Geno shifted his thighs apart, only a centimeter or so but enough to serve as a demand. Sid held him open and squeezed out a thick dollop of lube onto Geno’s hole and ran his fingers through it, rubbing it in and warming it, warming Geno up. He could keep going like this, toying with Geno’s rim, getting him so sensitive and ripe for it, until Geno was squirming and moaning and digging his toes into the sheets. But his own dick was uncomfortably hard in his sweatpants; he wanted to get Geno off and then fuck him while he was limp and trembling.

“A little wider,” he said, and Geno arched his back to raise his ass and parted his legs farther, making room for Sid to work. Perfect.

He started with one finger, sliding it in and out of Geno’s ass because the friction always got Geno going. Geno was tense and silent, which meant he was trying not to react. Sid added some more lube and another finger and said, “You don’t have to hide how much you like this, you know. I already know you’re a slut.”

Geno moaned softly, and Sid’s dick throbbed in his sweatpants. Every time they did this was intense and amazing. He still wasn’t used to the shameful thrill he got from saying these things to Geno, or the way Geno responded. He could feel a distinct wet patch on his thigh from Geno’s leaking cock.

He curled his fingers, forcing another quiet moan from Geno’s mouth. Geno’s hole made slick, filthy noises as Sid fucked his fingers in and out. “You’re so,” he said, pushing back in, “you’re—Geno, you feel so good, I love doing this with you,” which wasn’t what he was supposed to be saying, but it was the truth. “You have the best ass. You’re so tight. You love this so much, you’re making such a mess, you just can’t help yourself.” He slid his fingers deep and curled them and rubbed hard. “Can’t help being such a slut.”

Geno jerked and cried out. He was swollen from Sid playing with him for so long, probably almost painfully sensitive. Sid backed off and added a third finger, stretching Geno wide. “Sid,” Geno said, pushing his hips against Sid’s leg, all of the long muscles of his back and thighs pulled taut. “Please, I’m—”

“You’re close?” Sid asked. He twisted his fingers to rub against Geno’s tight rim. “Are you going to come?”

Geno didn’t respond, but he began rocking in Sid’s lap, grinding his cock against the cloth-covered span of Sid’s thigh and riding Sid’s fingers. Sid gently stroked his prostate but otherwise held still and let Geno do his thing. Geno gave little hiccupping gasps as he rubbed himself off, and then he squeezed around Sid’s fingers and buried his face in his pillow to muffle the noises he made as he came, hot and wet soaking through Sid’s sweats.

Geno went still, his back rising and falling as he panted. Now came the critical moment. Sid gripped Geno’s shoulder with his free hand to keep Geno from writhing away and rubbed _hard_ at his prostate, his fingertips firm even as Geno started to thrash. “Let me hear it,” he said, and Geno turned his head to the side and tightened his arms around the pillow and _sobbed_. 

Sid didn’t let up. Tears leaked from Geno’s eyes as Sid kept going, working him over as best he knew how. Sid’s hand started to cramp, but he knew it wouldn’t take much longer with the noises Geno was making.

“Say it,” Sid said, and Geno made a raw sound and choked out, “ _Please_ ,” and in another moment he went tense and came dry, splayed there over Sid’s lap.


	3. Day 5: Sid's puffy nipples [684 words]

Sid knew he was going to have to hold really still. Close to three weeks after his surgery, he was _almost_ cleared for sex again, and Geno had been giving him gentle handjobs for a while because neither of them could manage to keep it in their pants, but he still needed to, like. Take it easy and not reaggravate his injury because he was horny.

“I tie you up,” Geno had offered, and Sid did seriously consider it, but he had more self-control than that, right? He didn’t actually need to be restrained.

Geno had been talking about this for a while, and he looked happy and smug as he took the little vibrator from the nightstand. Sid carefully rolled from his side onto his back and stuffed a pillow beneath his head. He really did feel pretty much totally back to normal. No sweat.

“So, uh,” he said, as Geno straddled his waist and settled carefully but firmly on Sid’s hips. “How is this gonna work?”

“You shh,” Geno said. “Don’t move, look pretty. Let me play.”

Easy enough. Sid flopped his hands out to either side, giving Geno room to work. “Knock yourself out.”

Geno grinned and turned on the vibrator. It emitted a low buzzing hum. Sid took a steadying breath to brace himself. He was a little… fine: he was really sensitive. His nipples. And Geno knew it and loved it and loved to play with them, but they had never done _this_ before, and Sid wasn’t sure he was going to be able to keep it together. What was the land speed record for premature ejaculation? He was probably about to break it.

“So pink,” Geno said. He pressed a thumb to Sid’s nipple. “Soft.” He made the face that meant he was trying to remember a word. “Puffy.”

“I’m not a _coat_ ,” Sid protested, “I’m not,” and then he sort of forgot how to talk as Geno replaced his thumb with the tip of the vibrator.

The first touch shocked a moan out of him. The vibrations weren’t particularly powerful, but they buzzed through him from his chest to his balls and made his toes curl. After a few seconds, Geno removed the vibrator and bent down to replace it with his mouth: the wet velvet pressure of his tongue, and then soft suction as he took Sid’s nipple fully into his mouth.

“Oh my God,” Sid said, his hands in Geno’s hair, holding him in place as he arched against Geno’s mouth, hoping Geno would do the other side.

Geno didn’t. He pulled off and rested his head on Sid’s chest as he applied the vibrator again. Sid squirmed desperately as the sensations rolled through him. Geno had made him come more than once just from sucking on his nipples and ever-so-lightly rubbing the head of his dick, and this was worse, or better, with the constant steady buzzing.

“Stay still,” Geno said. He sat up and deliberately pressed his weight down on Sid’s hips. “You not supposed to move.”

“Yeah, well, easier said than done,” Sid said, but he dug his heels into the bed to keep from writhing as Geno ran the tip of the vibrator over his nipple, back and forth in a stroking motion.

Geno kept going like that, alternating the vibrator and his mouth until Sid was rock hard and leaking and extremely close to shooting his load all over himself. Then Geno stopped and sat back and looked Sid over.

Sid followed his gaze. His one nipple looked the same as always. The other one, the one Geno had been playing with, was swollen and red, standing up hard from his chest. Geno ran his thumbnail over it and grinned when Sid flinched.

“Let me see your dick,” Sid pleaded, because Geno was still wearing his basketball shorts for some reason, and the shape of his hard cock through the fabric was driving Sid nuts. “G, c’mon.”

“Later,” Geno said. “You come first.” He touched the tip of the vibrator to the swollen peak of Sid’s nipple, and Sid wailed.


	4. Day 12: Santa's lap [1003 words]

Zhenya agreed to play Santa for two reasons. The first was that Jake told him some of the call-ups were afraid of him, and he was trying to seem approachable and unintimidating in ways that didn’t require him to smile or make small talk with anyone. The second was that Sid told him he looked good in red.

“And I like the beard,” Sid said, the day they filmed the holiday video, tugging on Zhenya’s fake beard—gently, so as not to unstick the glue. “Dignified.”

“It’s sexy,” Zhenya said, too flustered by Sid’s attention and smile to come up with a more reasonable response. “It’s best look for me.”

“Hot Santa,” Sid said, which sealed the deal. When the locker room conversation a few days later turned to who would be Santa at Horny’s Christmas party, and Tanger said, “We should make Geno do it,” Zhenya shrugged and agreed.

He regretted it as he dressed in the costume in Horny’s guest bedroom. The pants were too short, the wig and beard were itchy, and the whole ensemble was made out of essentially saran wrap. No part of it breathed. Zhenya started sweating immediately. 

Sid was inspecting the crudité platter in the kitchen by the time Zhenya emerged. His ugly Christmas sweater and socked feet were a direct attack on the part of Zhenya that had decided, in recent months, to develop an embarrassing and all-consuming crush. Sid popped a cauliflower floret in his mouth and grinned at Zhenya and said, “Looking good, G.”

“You early,” Zhenya said. He took Sid’s cup from his hand and sipped. Eggnog, heartily spiked. Sid would be pink and giggly in no time.

“Horny asked me to come over early and help set up,” Sid said. “Gotta pick out the party music.”

“Holly jolly Christmas,” Zhenya said, and started singing it even though he didn’t really know the lyrics. Something about the best time of the year. 

“I’m evicting you,” Sid said, reclaiming his eggnog and kicking lightly at Zhenya’s legs until Zhenya decided discretion was the better part of valor and made his exit, still singing.

His duty as Santa was to let everyone’s small children pose for pictures with him and whisper to him what they wanted for Christmas. There weren’t so many kids these days, and they all either knew him or were too young to object, like Dumo’s new baby, so the whole operation was brief and painless. Nobody cried, and Zhenya had a nice conversation with Alex Letang about Legos. He was a great Santa.

With all of that done, Zhenya ate a lot of cheese, drank a healthy quantity of mulled wine, and tried to be discreet as he trailed Sid through the house. Sid loved team parties and wanted to talk to everyone, including all of the partners and children, and he could be hard to keep track of because he was always on the move. Zhenya gave up after a while. He was an old man and just wanted to eat crab puffs and maybe go home early.

He had performed his Santa duties in the sunroom at the back of the house, where the tree was set up. Nobody was in there now. Zhenya settled back into the overstuffed armchair with a sigh and took off his beard. Faint holiday music played through hidden speakers. This time of year always made him a little melancholy: the darkest days of winter, and reflecting on the year behind him and the new one up ahead. 

“Hey.”

Zhenya looked up. Sid was standing in the doorway, still holding his same cup of eggnog, probably on its fifth or sixth refill by now. Zhenya couldn’t abide the stuff: horribly rich and sweet. But Sid loved it and always downed it at holiday parties like he thought it might not be on offer the next year.

“You hiding out in here?” Sid asked, drifting into the room. “Needed a break?” He touched the discarded beard Zhenya had set aside on an end table. “Not playing Santa anymore?”

Zhenya leaned back in the armchair and smirked, hoping he looked cocky instead of pathetically eager for Sid to climb into his lap. “You have wish? You be good this year?”

Sid shot him a sharp look that changed after a moment into something more speculative. “Think I’ve been more naughty than nice, to be honest with you.”

Just like that, the air between them was charged with a hot, crackling energy. Sid put his cup down beside Zhenya’s beard and held Zhenya’s gaze as he carefully lowered himself down to perch on Zhenya’s thigh.

He was a lot heavier than Dumo’s baby, but he kept both feet on the floor, taking some of his weight. His uncertain expression asked a question that Zhenya answered by curling his hand around Sid’s far hip and tugging gently.

“You not comfortable,” Zhenya said. His heart was beating so hard. “Come close.”

Sid shifted in until he was situated fully in Zhenya’s lap, close enough that Zhenya could smell the eggnog on his breath, rich with alcohol. Sid’s face was flushed pink. He slid his hand into Zhenya’s hair, knocking the Santa hat from his head.

“You drink so much,” Zhenya said, grasping for some excuse that would let them laugh this off in the morning. “Every year, Sid.”

“I think I drank just enough,” Sid said. His hand cupped the curve of Zhenya’s skull as he leaned in. His lips brushed Zhenya’s ear, making Zhenya shiver. “Can I make a Christmas wish?”

Zhenya swallowed. He hooked his fingertips in the waistband of Sid’s jeans. “Tell me.”

“Come home with me,” Sid said, quietly against Zhenya’s ear. “Spend the night. Let me make you breakfast in the morning.”

It was everything Zhenya wanted: his own private holiday miracle. “Okay,” he said.

Sid sat up. He was pink and beaming. “And bring the pants.” He reached inside Zhenya’s tunic to snap one of the suspenders. “Merry fucking Christmas to me.”


	5. Day 22: bondage [863 words]

The handcuffs were a joke: a gift from a friend with benefits. Zhenya tossed them in his sex toy drawer and left them there for years. He didn’t have any interest in getting tied up.

When he and Sid started dating, Zhenya figured the sex would be good but not particularly inventive. He’d known Sid for a long time, and while Sid would participate in raunchy bar conversations, he seemed to find anything remotely kinky more amusing than arousing. One time Flower had gotten everyone to share the wildest place they’d had sex, and Sid’s answer had been the restroom at a bar Zhenya knew from experience had unisex toilets with locking doors, which was the public sex equivalent of going to New York City and eating dinner at the Applebee’s in Times Square. Zhenya wasn’t impressed.

The sex was very good and very vanilla for the first few weeks. Zhenya cautiously introduced a few toys, and Sid didn’t have any objections to the bullet vibe or the butt plug, and then he got curious about what else Zhenya had in his drawer, went on a deep dive, and came up with the cuffs.

“You know, these aren’t actually any good for bondage,” Sid said, dangling the cuffs from one finger. “Not real secure, and they can cut into your wrists. You’re better off with thicker leather cuffs.”

“I never use,” Zhenya said. “It’s present,” and then the full implications sank in, and he stopped pulling his boxers on and squinted at Sid’s earnest face. “How you know?”

“Well,” Sid said, pinking up.

So Zhenya spent a couple of weeks watching videos Sid sent him about rope bondage and practicing his knots, and then he got to tie Sid to his four-poster and watch Sid get all dreamy. By the time Zhenya tied the final knot, Sid was fully erect and leaking, his nipples tight and the muscles in his arms flexing as he pulled against the restraints. Zhenya sat back on his heels to take stock. Sid’s breaths came fast and shallow, almost panting. He was as worked up as he usually was right before he came.

Zhenya could do anything with him that he wanted. He could sit on Sid’s dick and ride him and then leave him there, hard and desperate. He could put a vibrator in Sid’s ass and suck him off until he was begging. He could suck hickeys all over the soft flesh around Sid’s navel and watch him blush and smirk in the locker room when the guys chirped him for it.

“Oh, Sid,” he said, running a hand lightly over Sid’s straining cock. “What I do with you?”

“That’s kind of up to you,” Sid said, but he parted his thighs and arched his back just enough to serve as an invitation.

Zhenya hid his smile as he turned away to dig out the lube. Even tied up and helpless, Sid was going to get what he wanted.

Sid wasn’t ever quiet in bed, but he was much noisier than usual as Zhenya lubed him up, so much so that Zhenya slowed way down and spent a lot longer fingering him than was strictly necessary because he was so greedy for the spectacle of Sid flushed and squirming and crying out. Zhenya felt like a sex god. Bondage was amazing.

“Geno,” Sid panted, “you’ve gotta—G, you need to stop, I’m gonna come.” His hands opened and closed as he writhed, his torso shiny with sweat, his huge biceps straining. 

“So come,” Zhenya said, but he stopped what he was doing and got Sid more or less folded in half, his knees hooked over Zhenya’s elbows: a good angle for Sid and a good view for Zhenya, of Sid’s balls drawn up tight to show his little pink hole, _God_.

“Hurry up,” Sid said, kicking his feet gently against Zhenya’s sides. “I want your dick.”

Zhenya laughed and dropped his head to press a kiss to Sid’s throat. “You can have,” he said, and rolled his hips until the head of his cock caught on the soft give of Sid’s hole and he pushed inside.

“Oh,” Sid said, “oh my God,” quietly, almost to himself, like he couldn’t hold it in. His body was tense beneath Zhenya’s, every muscle taut and trembling. He was almost unbearably tight around Zhenya’s dick, so that Zhenya had to grit his teeth though the first few thrusts. Then he went loose all at once, a soft sweet cling, and it took Zhenya longer than it should have to realize Sid had come.

“No, keep going,” Sid said, when Zhenya would have pulled out, “I want to feel you,” and he wrapped his legs around Zhenya’s waist and held him there until Zhenya was done.

Sid was sleepy and relaxed afterward, content to stay in bed and snuggle even after Zhenya had gotten his fill and was ready to clean up and move on with his day.

“Mm, I like tie you up,” Zhenya said, nuzzling at Sid’s throat as Sid stroked his hair.

Sid laughed. “Then you’ll have to come over and see what I’ve got in _my_ toy drawer.”


	6. Day 25: cock-warming [952 words]

Sid heard the garage door open when Geno got home. He didn’t get up; Geno would come find him, and Sid was cozy where he was, holed up in the den with the gas logs going and Christmas music playing through the speakers. He’d made himself a mug of hot chocolate with peppermint schnapps. Outside it was snowing. He planned to stay right here on the couch until Christmas.

He heard Geno’s footsteps coming down the hall a few minutes later, and then Geno appeared in the doorway, looking cute in his sweatshirt. “Who’s play?” he asked, taking in the game muted on the TV. “Habs.”

“Habs,” Sid confirmed. Childhood loyalties died hard; he still rooted for the Canadiens any time he wasn’t personally playing them. “How’s Gonch?”

“Good.” Geno perched on the edge of the couch and ran his hand through Sid’s hair. His expression was so fond. “You have good night without me?”

“Better now that you’re home,” Sid said. It was nice to have a few hours to himself, but he was always glad to see Geno again.

Geno’s smile deepened. “Sweet-talker,” he said in Russian. “It’s snow hard outside, I think maybe practice is cancel tomorrow.”

“You always say that, and it’s never cancelled.” Sid took Geno’s hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist. “You want to watch with me?”

“Yes, make room,” Geno said, and when Sid turned onto his side, he lay down so they were spooned together, his back to Sid’s chest. He snuggled in until his ass was jammed right against Sid’s crotch, and then he reached back and started tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants.

“ _Oh_ ,” Sid said. “You want—?”

Geno turned his head to smirk at Sid over his shoulder. “Get lube. Then we watch.”

Sid immediately plunged his hand into the nest of throw pillows to fish out the lube they stored there. As much as they kept promising each other that they would be civilized and fuck in the bedroom, they screwed on the couch at least a few times a month. Or did what Geno was proposing: Sid’s favorite thing, indulgent as eating ice-cream straight out of the carton.

By the time he found the lube—it had slipped down between the arm of the couch and the seat cushion—Geno had worked his sweatpants down over his hips, baring his ass. Sid gave him a good squeeze before he popped the cap on the lube. “How much prep you want?”

“Just lube,” Geno said predictably: he wanted the stretch. Sid worked a thick dollop of lube into Geno’s hole, and then another one, and then scooped his dick out of his shorts to stroke himself to hardness with his greased-up hand. It didn’t take much. He was conditioned by now to find the whole scenario exciting: the position, Geno’s bare ass, the little grunts Geno made when Sid pushed his fingers in.

He shifted into position and rubbed the head of his dick against Geno’s hole. When he felt the slight give of Geno bearing down, he flexed his hips to press inside, burying himself in Geno’s slick heat.

Geno groaned happily, and Sid muffled his own groan in the back of Geno’s neck. Geno was a tight grip around Sid’s cock, and so warm and sweet. Sid kissed Geno’s neck and slid his hand into the front of Geno’s sweats to hold his soft cock. This was mostly Sid’s thing, although Geno liked it, too, at least enough to initiate several times a month. Part of the appeal was slowly getting Geno worked up.

On the TV, the puck dropped to start the second period. Geno shifted backward slightly, getting as close as he could to Sid, until Sid could feel the knobby lumps of Geno’s backbone pressed against his chest. Geno loved to cuddle and always wanted to linger in bed in the morning longer than Sid’s bladder or stomach could tolerate; Sid had wondered more than once if this thing they did on the couch was Geno’s way of getting all the cuddling his heart desired.

“Hmm, Habs losing,” Geno said.

“We’re rooting for them,” Sid said sternly. He tensed his abs to shift his dick inside Geno, the barest friction. “I know you think Kucherov is hot, but—”

“You stop,” Geno said, clenching down until Sid hissed. “Don’t tease!”

Sid buried his smile in Geno’s shoulder. Geno always protested way too much about Kucherov, which was how Sid knew he was right. He gently squeezed Geno’s cock, and Geno relaxed against him with a sigh. Sid kissed his shoulder and the back of his neck. The music changed to the song about chestnuts on the fire. Sid couldn’t imagine any better way to spend a December evening.

He played with Geno as the second period went on, rolling Geno’s balls in his hand and stroking his thumb along the shaft of Geno’s cock. Geno tensed with every touch, keeping Sid hard inside him and getting both of them worked up. The subtle changes in Geno’s body as he slowly got turned on were absolutely enthralling, and Sid stopped paying attention to the game after a while, distracted by Geno’s soft inhalations and the way he began pushing into Sid’s grasp.

By the end of the period, Geno was hard in Sid’s hand. Sid slid his thumb over the head and said, “You wanna?”

“Hmm, okay,” Geno said, like he wasn’t totally sold on the idea, but he pushed back against Sid when Sid rocked into him and let out a happy groan. 

“I’m gonna make you come so hard,” Sid promised, and set about making it happen.


End file.
